Nikon FG
Introduction The Nikon FG is a 35mm SLR, made by Nippon Kōgaku from 1982 to 1984. It features Programmed, Aperture Priority and full Manual exposure modes. The camera was manufactured in black or silver finish. It replaced the Nikon EM as the company's compact offering, at the bottom of its SLR range, and it was in turn replaced by the Nikon FG20. Unlike the Nikon FG20 it features TTL/OTF flash capability. The Nikon FG is probably the smallest full-featured 35 mm SLR ever manufactured by Nikon. The viewfinder shows times from 1 sec. to 1/1000 of a second on the right side, which are indicated by red LEDs. The topmost and bottommost LED will flash if the f-stop on the lens is not in the smallest aperture position in Program auto exposure mode. The maximum flash sync speed is 1/90th of a second. This particular speed is mechanically controlled and can still be used if the battery fails. The aperture value is not shown in the viewfinder, unlike in the Nikon FM and Nikon FE series cameras. Like the Nikon EM, the Nikon FG has a beeper, which warns at long exposures. It can be disabled with a switch on top of the camera. A nice feature of this camera is the fact that it doesn't have an off switch (it does not draw energy when set to "B") and therefore, unlike the Nikon FM-series or Nikon FE-series, the film advance lever doesn't not have to be pulled out for the camera to operate without a motor attached. The camera can use Nikon Ai and AiS lenses, as well as early autofocus lenses in manual focus mode. The Nikon G-series lenses are not compatible. Exposure compensation is possible for up to +/- 2 f-stops in 1/2 steps via the wheel on the left part of the camera top. In addition, there is a button on the left part of the camera front, which enables an exposure compensation of +2 EV when pushing it. Two motor winders could be attached to the Nikon FG, the Nikon MD-E, which was originally developed for the Nikon EM and the Nikon MD-14, which was slightly bigger than the diminutive MD-E, but supported speeds up to 3.5 images per second. Recommendation The Nikon FG has almost all of the features of the Nikon FE2, in a smaller package. Users looking for a small camera with Nikon F mount and TTL OTF flash cabability will not be disappointed with this camera. While most camera repair shops can no longer repair this camera, many specimens in excellent condition can still be found in the used camera market at modest prices. In terms of features, the Nikon FG is very similar to the Nikon N2000 (F301) when a motor winder is attached. Instruction Manual * Nikon FG manual at lensinc.net Links In English: * Nikon FG among Nikon Family Cousins in the Nikon official website * Nikon FG at Photography in Malaysia * Nikon FG in the English Wikipedia * Ninon FG instruction manual - English at at M.Butkus' www.orphancameras.com * Nikon FG Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker In French: * On www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand : ** Nikon FG ** Nikon FG In German: * Nikon FG Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker In Italian * Nikon FG Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker Category: Japanese 35mm SLR FG Category: N FG, Nikon